Hyuga Incognito
by Kimura Megumi
Summary: Neji menghilang! Semua kewalahan akan aksi Neji yang satu ini, Hinata yang berstatus sebagai adik Neji kena imbasnya hingga ia harus menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan menyamar menjadi Neji/ Dasar nii-san kurang ajar! Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku panggang dia dengan kompor hock!/ Adik yang baik itu selalu membantu kakaknya dalam kesusahan./ Bad summary/ NaruHina/ NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina, NejiTen.

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran and GJ, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan alamiah lainnya.

Summary : Neji menghilang! Semua kewalahan akan aksi Neji yang satu ini, Hinata yang berstatus sebagai adik Neji kena imbasnya hingga ia harus menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan menyamar menjadi Neji/ Dasar nii-san kurang ajar! Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku panggang dia dengan kompor hock!/ Adik yang baik itu selalu membantu kakaknya dalam kesusahan./ Bad summary/ NaruHina NejiTen.

DLDR

RnR

~HAPPY READING~

Televisi di ruangan itu tetap menyala walau tak ada penonton, terdengar suara gemericik air dari ruangan lain yang membuat rumah itu tidak terkesan rumah kosong. Terlihat seorang gadis yang keluar dari kamarnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna biru muda, ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti, tapi tetap saja tak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Kemana nii-san?" gumam gadis itu dan mematikan kran air di dapur, ia terlihat berpikir dan menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia menekan _keyboard_ laptopnya lalu membuka sebuah situs. Dengan tangan gemetar gadis itu mengisi kolom yang tertera di layar laptop, setelah mengisi setiap kolom ia menekan tombol enter dan menghela napasnya berat. Tiba-tiba gadis itu dikejutkan dengan nada dering ponselnya yang memecah keheningan. Tertera satu _mail _terkirim kepadanya, dengan cepat gadis itu membaca _mail_ tersebut.

**From : Tenten**

**HWAAA AKU LULUS! AKU LULUS DI SEKOLAH ITU! YATTA… .  
>Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah bernasib sama denganku? Kabari aku secepatnya ya!<strong>

Ternyata dari temannya, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu dan menatap layar laptopnya yang masih _loading_. Tak seperti biasanya sinyal di kamarnya begitu lambat, semakin lama laman itu terbuka maka semakin panjang pula durasi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sediki demi sedikit laman itu mulai diisi dengan tulisan, gadis itu memicingkan matanya dan meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

_`Ya Tuhan, apakah aku bisa bersekolah disana?`_ batin gadis itu, keringat dingin membanjiri kedua telapak tangannya. Perempuan itu menghirup udara dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, ia melakukan berkali-kali hingga merasa tenang, setelah 5 kali melakukannya gadis itu merenggangkan jarinya dan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Sorot matanya menatap layar laptop yang memuat tulisan lulus dengan besar dan sebuah tanda seru setelah tulisan itu, gadis itu berteriak kencang hingga terdengar di seberang jalan, ia tak merasa malu dengan hal yang telah dia lakukan itu karena ia merasa hal itu sangat wajar. Perempuan itu menggaet ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada temannya yang diketahui bernama Tenten.

**For : Tenten**

**AKU LULUS TENTEN! AKU LULUS! KITA SAMA-SAMA LULUS! BUKANKAH INI BERITA YANG MENGGEMBIRAKAN? KITA SATU SEKOLAH LAGI! THANKS GOD! **

_Send_. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dan melempar ponselnya asal, ia berlari menuju sudut kamar yang dipajang sebuah poster besar dan tampak sebuah potret seorang laki-laki nan tengah tersenyum. Perempuan itu mengelus poster itu perlahan pada bagian pipi si pria, ia tersenyum dan menatap gambar itu dalam.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil bersekolah di tempat yang ku impikan! Apakah kau bangga denganku?" sorak wanita itu girang, sekilas ia mencium poster itu tepat pada pipi sebelah kanan sang model lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan dan berteriak 'Aku lulus! Aku lulus!'. Terdengar OOC memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu. Rambut hitamnya yang masih lembab itu menjadi kering karena berlari-lari dan berteriak tak karuan. Setelah mengitari setiap ruangan flatnya sebanyak 3 kali, ia merasa lelah. Gadis itu membuka pintu kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik dan menenggaknya hingga menyisakan setengah botol, terlihat tetesan air yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dengan cepat ia menyekanya dan meletakkan botol itu di atas meja. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali, perempuan itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu.

"Hai Sakura, ada apa? Silakan masuk!" sapa si tuan rumah kepada tamunya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, apakah Neji ada disini?" tanya Sakura, sang tuan rumah menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu keras lalu menekan layar smartphonenya dengan cepat. Ia mendekatkan smartphone itu ke telinganya dan terdengar nada sambung.

"Neji tak ditemukan! Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sakura ke lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, bahkan aku mencarinya ke _flat_ Hinata, tetap saja tak ada!"

"Baiklah." tutup Sakura diiringi helaan napasnya singkat dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Sakura melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu namun ditahan oleh tuan rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nii-san?" tanya gadis itu. Sakura yang mendengar itu bimbang untuk memberitahukan keadaan sekarang, tapi berhubung gadis ini adalah keluarga Neji, Sakura memberitahunya.

"Neji hilang Hinata, ia tak ditemukan sampai sekarang."

Satu detik...

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Reaksi Hinata hanya satu, gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya merasakan perih. Ia menyeka air matanya yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hinata?" sambung Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya nii-san menghilang, karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih disini bersamaku." Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung menarik Hinata menuju tempat parkir dengan paksa.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ayo kita ke rumahmu, jelaskan kepada orang tuamu semuanya."

"Jelaskan? Jelaskan apa?" ujar Hinata panik.

"Semua yang kau tahu, Hinata!"

"Tapi aku belum mengunci pintu, tunggulah sebentar Sakura, aku akan menyusulmu." jawab Hinata dan berlari menuju flatnya.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu rumahnya, rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan terdapat beberapa pot tanaman di tepi dindingnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat lalu kenop pintu terbuka, tampak seorang wanita dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya dan memeluk Hinata, perempuan yang biasa dipanggil ibu itu mencium puncak kepala anaknya dengan lembut. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang ibu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya ibu dan mengusap pipi anaknya, Hinata tersenyum dan tetap menatap ibunya.

"Aku baik bu, bagaimana dengan ibu?" balas Hinata.

"Ibu baik-baik saja sayang, ayo masuk!" ajak sang ibu dan menuntun Hinata memasuki rumah, Hinata berjalan di samping ibunya yang tengah menggenggam jemari kurusnya.

"Hinata, ibu sangat merindukanmu! Ibu cemas anak ibu tinggal sendiri tanpa pengawasan ibu, dan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu sayang? Kemana anak ibu ini melanjutkannya?" tanya ibu dan mencubit hidung Hinata hingga memerah.

"Aku juga merindukan ibu, dan ibu tak usah cemas lagi, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri ibu. Mengenai sekolah aku diterima di Heiwadai High School khusus putri."

"Heiwadai? Ya Tuhan, ibu bangga kepadamu Hinata!" sahut sang ibu dan kembali memeluk anaknya itu, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat sang ayah tengah duduk di kursi berwarna hitam dan berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja, Sakura yang berdiri di samping ayah hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Hinata di ambang pintu.

"Mendekatlah Hinata." ujar Sakura, Hinata berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang tengah memiliki masalah itu, sang ayah menatap Hinata dan memeluk putrinya. Ayah dan anak itu saling melepas kerinduan. Setelah memeluk Hinata, sang ayah kembali menduduki kursinya dan menatap Hinata lurus.

"Hinata, apa benar hari ini kamu bertemu dengan Neji?" tanya ayahnya dengan suara berat dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, nii-san tadi berkunjung ke flatku. Dia bilang hanya ingin berkunjung karena merindukanku, kami berbicara ringan dan setelah itu nii-san pergi."

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Ma… masalah itu, aku juga tidak tahu."

Mendengar penjelasan Hinata, ayah hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura memandang Hinata dari ujung kaki hinggap puncak kepalanya dengan intens, Hinata merasa salah tingkah lalu menatap lantai ruang kerja ayahnya. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai pink itu menemukan sebuah ide yang sepertinya cukup gila.

"Tuan, bagaimana kalau posisi Neji digantikan oleh Hinata?" usul Sakura, mendengar ucapan Sakura, ayah Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura! Berpikirlah yang logis! Bagaimana mungkin Hinata akan menggantikan Neji?" sanggah Ayah Hinata.

"Coba perhatikan Hinata, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam, mata_ lavender_, kulitnya yang putih pucat sama persis dengan Neji. Masalah wajah, kita bisa memanipulasinya dengan _make-up_, sedangkan poni, kita bisa menutupnya dengan topi hingga tak terlihat atau menggunakan rambut tambahan." tutur Sakura, ayah Hinata terdiam lalu mengangguk mengerti dan terlihat paham dengan penjelasan Sakura. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dan merasakan firasat burukpun izin keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata!" perintah sang ayah, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"A… Ada apa ayah?"

"Bisakah Hinata membantu ayah?"

Gulp!

Hinata menelan salivanya kasar, bantuan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Uang? Oh, bahkan ia mendapatkan uang dari ayahnya! Hinata menatap kedua manik ayahnya dengan gelisah dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia berharap ini bukanlah suatu perihal yang rumit.

"Me… membantu apa ayah?"

Dengan gagap Hinata bertanya kepada Ayahnya, Sakura melirik kepala keluarga Hyuga itu mantap. Ayah Hinata menghela napasnya dan menatap Hinata dengan dalam.

"Maukah Hinata menyamar menjadi Neji?"

.

.

"Apa? Ayah pasti bercanda bukan?" tanya Hinata kepada ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ayah serius Hinata, tolong gantikan Neji dalam sesi pemotretan besok, hanya untuk besok!" jawab ayahnya dengan serius. Sakura yang melihat ini hanya menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"Maaf ayah, aku tidak bisa." jawab Hinata seperti berbisik, ayahnya yang mendengar jawaban sang anak mulai pusing, sakit kepalanya kambuh seketika. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Hanya sekali ini Hinata, setelah itu kau akan menjadi Hinata lagi." mohon Sakura.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa Sakura." sahut Hinata dan melangkah pelan keluar ruangan. Dengan perasaan geram dan kesal, Hiashi Hyuga bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya lalu menggebrak meja hitam di hadapannya hingga terdengar bunyi 'brak!' yang cukup keras. Sontak Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sang ayah yang diselimuti kobaran api emosi.

"HINATA, JIKA KAMU MENOLAK PERMINTAAN AYAH, MAKA AYAH AKAN MEMBAKAR POSTER NARUTO YANG ADA DI KAMARMU ITU!" ancam ayah Hinata lantang. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, bagaimana mungkin poster Naruto sang model idolanya itu dibakar begitu saja setelah ia berebutan dengan pembeli lain dan tampak bekas cakaran di pipinya beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak mungkin hasil kerja kerasnya itu akan dibuahi tumpukan abu kan? Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam Tuhan?

"Ja... jangan lakukan itu ayah, aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah…" rengek Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"Kalau begitu bantu ayah."

"Ayah, kenapa ayah mengancamku?"

"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua Hinata."

"A… aku tidak mau ayah…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada benda kesayanganmu itu."

"Ayah! Kumohon jangan poster itu, ayah boleh mengambil ponselku asal jangan poster itu!"

"Yang ayah inginkan poster itu Hinata!"

Hinata terdiam, gadis yang tengah di ujung tanduk itu kini menatap ubin dengan perasaan sedih. Telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin ia genggam kuat-kuat. Ujung sepatunya ia ketukkan ke lantai berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Pada hitungan ketiga ayah harus menerima sebuah jawaban."

"Apa!" Hinata mendongak dan menatap sang ayah dengan artian yang-benar-saja? Mata lavendernya terbuka lebar dan kelopak matanya pun enggan untuk berkedip.

"Satu,"

"Jangan hitung dulu ayah! Aku bel..."

"Dua,"

"Ayah otakku buntu! Tungg..."

"Tiga!"

"BAIKLAH AKU MAU AYAH!" jawab Hinata nyaring, ayah Hinata merasa lega, begitupun Sakura yang sedari tadi menonton drama antara Hinata dan ayahnya. Hinata menatap lantai dengan sendu setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih susah dibanding ulangan trigonometri.

.

.

Malam hari terlihat suram, sesuram perasaan Hinta saat ini. Gadis itu menatap posternya amat lama, ia masih ingat perdebatannya tadi dan menjadikan poster itu sebagai taruhannya. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, hari ini ia merasa bahagia sekaligus merasa tertekan. Hinata menutup matanya dan menetralisir semua masalahnya sekarang. _`Baiklah Hinata, ingat! Ini hanya berlaku satu hari!`_ hibur Hinata.

Hinata mencari ponsel yang ia lempar tadi dan menemukannya di atas bantal, Hinata membuka kunci ponselnya itu dan tertera sebuah pesan yang ia terima, ia membuka pesan itu dan mulai membacanya.

**From : Tenten**

**Benarkah? Aku bahagia mendengarnya Hinata! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke sekolah bersama?**

Hinata membaca bagian akhir pesan Tenten berulang kali, apa maksudnya besok pergi ke sekolah? Bukankah sekarang masih liburan kenaikan kelas? Dengan tempo cepat jari-jari lentik itu menari di atas tuts ponsel dan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang di daerah sana.

**For : Tenten**

**Pergi ke sekolah? Apa maksudmu Tenten? Bukankah sekarang masih liburan?**

Beberapa waktu kemudian, handphone Hinata berdering keras. Dengan sigap Hinata membaca balasan dari Tenten.

**From : Tenten**

**Kenapa lama sekali membalasnya? Aku sudah karatan menunggu pesanmu! Kau lupa ya, besok kita harus ke sekolah untuk meminta kunci kamar! Sekolah kitakan mengharuskan semua muridnya tinggal di asrama Hinata.**

Tsk, cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Kenapa waktu pengambilan kunci harus bersamaan dengan penyamarannya sebagai Neji? Hinata meraung keras seperti serigala yang melolong di atas bukit, ia tak peduli dengan tetangganya yang tengah tertidur pulas, Hinata berlari menuju sudut kamarnya dan menatap poster itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?" adu Hinata kepada posternya, sepanjang apapun Hinata mengoceh, tetap saja Naruto di poster itu tersenyum. Hinata yang merasa tertekan menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk guling yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya, matanya tampak fokus menatap ke depan. Hinata menatap ke luar jendela dengan datar.

"A… aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." jawab Hinata, Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tahu jika Hinata tengah berbohong, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi Hinata yang menunjukkan _I-hate-this-moment!_

"Hmm… Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya?" sambung Hinata yang tampak enggan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa Hinata?"

"I… itu, kenapa tidak batalkan saja kontraknya Sakura? Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu menyamar menjadi nii-san."

Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab, "Uang kontrak itu telah diterima, dan uang itu dibawa pergi Neji."

Ugh! Nii-san baka! Hinata menganggap ini semua adalah musibah! Ya, musibah yang diakibatkan kebodohan kakaknya bernama Neji Hyuga. Neji adalah seorang model yang namanya tengah melejit sekarang. Bahkan setiap hari, Neji memiliki jadwal dari majalah yang berbeda-beda. Baik itu sebagai _cover_ ataupun sekedar pemeragaan sebuah desain pakaian. Hanya itu yang Hinata ketahui dari pekerjaan kakaknya, selebihnya? Tidak ada, bahkan gaji kakaknya pun ia tidak peduli.

Warna _traffic_ _light_ langsung berubah menjadi merah. Hinata berhenti tepat di depan toko buku langganannya. Ia melirik keluar dan mendapati segerombolan siswi SMA tengah memilih buku yang ingin mereka beli. Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu dari siswi itu mengambil sebuah majalah dan memperlihatkannya kepada teman-temannya. Spontan semua pelajar itu berteriak histeris dan meraung-raung seperti kerasukan.

"Apakah artikel ini benar? Ini tidak _hoax_ kan?" tanya siswi yang mengenakan kaca mata.

"Menurutmu? Ayolah, bahkan judul artikel ini dicetak besar di halaman sampul! Neji-kun pasti menjadi cover di majalah ini!" balas gadis yang menjadi biang kerusuhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang dimaksud.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli majalah ini edisi minggu depan!" sambung salah satu murid dengan antusias.

"Wah, kalau kau sudah baca, aku pinjam ya!" sambar siswi berkaca mata.

"Boleh, tapi aku gunting dulu foto Neji-kun dari majalahnya!"

"Hey! Aku meminjam majalah itu untuk melihat Neji-kun! Memangnya aku peduli dengan berita yang ada di dalamnya!"

Percakapan itu diakhiri dengan perdebatan dan pekikan yang melengking. Hinata menatap gerombolan itu jengah. Jujur, ia tak tahu kenapa semua siswi-siswi itu begitu menggilai kakaknya. Bahkan Naruto lebih tampan dibanding kakaknya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup!

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata termenung dan berfikir, kenapa kakaknya begitu populer di kalangan siswi SMA? Memangnya ekspresi kakaknya yang datar itu terlihat mengesankan? Sama sekali tidak!

"Hinata, sebentar lagi kita sampai!" lamunan Hinata buyar seketika, mereka hampir sampai. Hinata terlihat gelisah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat takut jika penyamarannya terbongkar, ditambah lagi ia tidak punya _basic_ sebagai model yang _professional._

Di sudut jalan sebelah kiri, berdiri beberapa baliho yang berukuran cukup besar. Hinata memandang baliho itu dengan berbinar-binar, kenapa? Karena baliho itu memuat foto Naruto yang tengah berpose layaknya model. Hinata terpesona dengan makhluk yang satu ini, matanya terlihat cerah dan senyum terukir indah di wajahnya.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya berakhir ketika ekor mata Hinata terarah ke jalanan sebelah kanan. Tampak baliho besar yang memampangkan foto Neji tengah menatap dengan angkuh, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung naik darah mengingat kebodohan Neji yang berimbas langsung kepadanya.

"_Dasar nii-san kurang ajar! Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku panggang dia dengan kompor hock!"_ rutuk Hinata sambil mencabik-cabikkan kertas tisu yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Kau ingin mengotori mobil ini?" ujar Sakura kurang senang, mobil yang selalu ia bersihkan sekali seminggu ternoda sudah dengan sobekan kertas tisu yang berhamburan.

"Ma… maaf Sakura, a… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." sahut Hinata menyesal, ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu! Aku hanya kurang suka jika mobil ini terlihat kotor, jangan anggap serius ya!" Hinata menatap Sakura dan mengangguk pelan, gadis itu kembali menatap baliho yang terpampang. _"Ini semua karena mu nii-san!"_

"Oh iya Hinata, jika kau ingin berbicara gunakan suara perut. Setidaknya itu bisa membantu penyamaranmu." usul Sakura, Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan dibalas dengan senyuman andalan Sakura. Tak butuh lama mereka sampai di tempat pemotretan, Hinata keluar dari mobil dengan penampilan ala Nejinya dan Sakura yang mengiringinya.

"Ingat Hinata, jangan terlalu banyak bicara, jangan terlalu manja dan jangan menunjukkan sisi feminimmu. Semakin cepat kau melakukan ini, maka kau bisa mengambil kunci kamar asramamu segera. Mengerti?" bisik Sakura pelan, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sakura berjalan menuju sang fotografer sedangkan Hinata duduk santai disalah satu kursi yang disediakan. _`Semoga ini berjalan dengan cepat!` _doa Hinata sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tampaklah seseorang yang tengah mengantri dengan _earphone_ yang menutup telinganya, rambutnya yang terurai panjang menarik perhatian semua orang. Terlihat ia menggunakan baju kaus dan celana jeans yang tak terlalu ketat, kaca mata yang tergantung di hidung mancungnya menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, apalagi dia mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibir mungilnya dan tampak berkilau jika menerpa sinar matahari. Orang itu ditemani sebuah koper besar berwarna biru tua dan terlihat logo seekor kuda di tengah bagian atas. Semakin lama antrian itu semakin sepi, tak terasa orang itu berada paling depan dan bertemu dengan ibu-ibu yang melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Hai gadis cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita separuh baya kepadanya, orang itu melepaskan earphonenya dan menjawab.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

TBC

Hellow eperibodeeeh! Megumi datang lagi bawa fanfic NaruHina! Moga ada yang suka sama fanfic ini ya! Dan btw, nggak hanya NaruHina disini, NejiTen juga ada! Bagi yang suka NaruHina dan NejiTen ayo merapat! Makasih buat yang udah baca fanfic Megumi! (ojigi 90 derjat) Ngomong-ngomong gimana fic Megumi yang sekarang? Makin absurd? Makin GJ? Makin Jelek? Atau gimana? Komentar ya, Megumi selalu menunggu komentar, saran, kritikan dari para readers. And ini Megumi ketik dengan kecepatan halilintar (menurut Megumi sih) soalnya Megumi takut kalau ni ide bakal dilupakan *andeeeeehh...

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hai gadis cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita separuh baya kepadanya, orang itu melepaskan earphonenya dan menjawab._

_ "Aku…"_

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

Wanita paruh baya itu membenarkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu menatap kertas di tangannya dan membuka laci meja, wanita itu mengambil sebuah kunci yang memiliki gantungan bertuliskan 107.

"Kamarmu nomor 107, berada pada lantai 6." imbuh wanita itu dan memberikan kunci itu, sang penerima mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia meninggalkan antrian itu dan bergegas menuju lantai 6.

"104... 105... 106... nah ini dia!" gumam orang itu dan membuka pintu dengan angka 107 di atasnya, pelajar itu memasuki kamarnya dan terlihat sebuah koper ungu di sudut ruangan. merasa penasaran dengan roomatenya ia memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Ia menghela napasnya berat dan menutup pintu pelan, terlihat seseorang di balik pintu dan memeluknya.

"HWAAA HINATA KITA SEKAMAR! AKU SENANG! INI ADALAH SEBUAH MUKJIZAT!" pekik Tenten sangat heboh. orang yang dipanggil Hinata itu membulatkan matanya dan membiarkan roomatenya memeluk erat. _`Aku juga senang Tenten,`_

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kau tidak senang sekamar denganku?" sambung Tenten dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. _`Oh Tenten, tolong jangan ekspresi itu! aku bisa mimisan nanti!`_ teriak batin lawan bicara Tenten.

"A... aku senang kok! Sangat malah, ngomong-ngomong kasurku yang mana?" balas orang itu kepada Tenten.

"Hmm... berhubung aku takut ketinggian, bagaimana kalau aku dibawah? Tak apa-apakan? Plis…" jawab Tenten lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _`Tuhan, aku tidak kuat lagi! Mana kamera mana kamera? Hwee... dedek udah nggak kuat mamaaa!`_ pekik batin si terduga bernama Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet dulu." ucap orang itu dan bergegas menuju toilet, ia mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan menghembuskan napasnya. Orang itu menanggalkan kaca matanya dan mencuci muka dengan brutal, semua sapuan bedak maupun lipgloss yang ia gunakan tadi sirna sudah. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan perlahan, tampak dengan jelas tetesan air meluncur indah di rahang tegasnya itu, beberapa tetes air berhasil mengalir indah di lehernya yang terdapat benjolan di tengahnya. Orang itu menghirup udara dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, ia melakukan hal itu hingga merasa tenang.

Setelah merasa baikan, ia menyeka air yang masih berada di pipinya, dengan cepat si terduga Hinata memoleskan lipgloss yang disimpannya di dalam saku dan memasang kembali kaca matanya. "Hufh… baiklah Hyuga Neji, aksimu baru dimulai sekarang!" gumam orang itu dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

.

.

Hinata yang merasa bosan menghentakkan kakinya berulang-ulang, mata lavendernya terlihat datar dan kepalanya menunduk. Ia baru tahu jika seorang model harus menunggu selama ini untuk bekerja, padahal selama ini ia berpikir jika pekerjaan model itu hanya berpose di depan kamera dan selesai. Suasana hening berubah menjadi bising akibat derapan kaki seseorang yang mendekat kepadanya.

"NEJIIIII!"

Hup!

Orang itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hinata erat, Hinata yang merasa kesal menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menganggap dirinya Neji tersebut. Tampaklah wajah laki-laki yang sangat familiar, irisnya biru, rambutnya kuning dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang ia berikan kepada Hinata. Hinata merasakan waktu berhenti berjalan, bumi berhenti berputar pada porosnya, _cupid_ yang memanah tepat di jantungnya dan suara nyanyian `Haleluya… haleluya…` yang menggema.

"Neji, kenapa melamun?" tanya orang itu, kini Hinata mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan berusaha bertingkah sewajarnya.

"Na... Naruto?" ucap Hinata kaku, bagaimana mungkin Naruto sang idolanya memberikan senyuman indah itu secara cuma-cuma kepadanya, dan ingatkah bahwa tangan Naruto masih mengalung di lehernya? _`Siapapun tolong ajari aku cara bernapas! Cepat, ini sangat darurat!`_ ujar batin Hinata. Ya Tuhan, apakah ini namanya anugrah dalam musibah?

"Tentu saja ini aku! Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" balas Naruto, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan tak membiarkan matanya berkedip sedetikpun!

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto dan memeriksa pakaian yang ia kenakan. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata mengingat pesan Sakura tadi,

_"Ingat Hinata, jangan terlalu banyak bicara…"_

Merasa panjang umur, Sakura tiba di hadapan Hinata dan tak memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah di samping Hinata. "Hinata, partnermu dalam pemotretan ini adalah Naruto." umum Sakura, mata Hinata terbelalak saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Naruto yang merasakan kesalahanpun mulai bersuara,

"Hinata? Siapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara, kenapa Naruto ada disini?

"Eum... itu, maksudku Neji bukan Hinata! Karena Neji begitu mirip dengan Hinata, aku jadi salah panggil hehe..." jawab Sakura yang diakhiri cengiran keruhnya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Hinata itu siapanya Neji?" tanya Naruto kepo.

"Hinata itu adikku." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang dibulatkan, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan artian lihat-situasi-dulu-Sakura.

"Neji, Naruto. Ayo kesini!" perintah sang fotografer dan mereka pun mematuhinya.

"Baiklah, sesi pertama Naruto sendiri dan sesi terakhir adalah kau Neji." jelas sang fotografer kepada modelnya, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Hinata kembali menduduki kursi dan menatap Naruto yang tengah berpose di depan kamera, mata Hinata enggan berpindah dari objeknya yang satu ini, "Tuhan, kenapa Naruto begitu tampan?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Kau _fans_ Naruto ya?" goda Sakura dan mencolek dagu Hinata.

"Aku _fans_ beratnya nya, ingin rasanya aku meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama dengannya."

"Ingat Hinata, peranmu disini sebagai Neji. Bukan Hyuga Hinata!"

"Ck, aku tahu Sakura!" jawab Hinata. Hinata kembali melihat Naruto yang tengah bergaya disana, dia melupakan perihal mengambil kunci kamar asramanya, kalau perlu selamanya ia disini dan melihat Naruto yang tengah berpose.

"Naruto, buka 2 kancing baju atasmu!" perintah si fotografer, Naruto mematuhinya dan membuka 2 kancing bajunya. Kini ia kembali bergaya dengan mengekspos sebagian dadanya lalu menggigit kerah bajunya dan menatap datar ke arah kamera.

"Bagus Naruto!" puji sang fotografer , terdengar bunyi jepretan dari kameranya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang tengah menganga dengan sebelah tangan. _`Oh god, he so hot!`_ teriak batin Hinata yang berfangirlingan ria.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Neji!" panggil sang fotografer, Hinata berjalan gugup dan menggantikan posisi Naruto.

"Sama dengan Naruto, buka 2 kancing teratas bajumu!" sambung si fotografer, Hinata dan Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata akan membuka 2 kancing bajunya dan memperlihatkan dadanya! Bisa gagal semua penyamarannya hari ini!

"Eum... itu, bisakah dengan cara lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eeh... gimana ya... itu..." jawab Sakura.

"Aku tengah melakukan hukuman!" sela Hinata cepat.

"Hukuman?" tanya fotografer bingung.

"Iya, aku melakukan hukuman. Kemarin aku kalah dari adikku lalu adikku menghukumku, dia bilang aku harus memakai baju yang tertutup sepanjang hari dan tak boleh membukanya walaupun ada pemotretan." jelas Hinata, si fotografer pun terdiam dan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kuharap kau bisa berpose dengan baik hari ini Neji!" mendengar itu Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berpose, terlihat _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata terarah kepada Hinata, iapun berpose dengan bagus dan sesekali si fotografer memujinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata diperbolehkan beristirahat, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipinya tengah disentuh oleh bongkahan es saking dinginnya, Hinata membuka mata dan terlihat sebotol minuman soda dingin tengah menekan pipinya, Hinata menoleh kesamping dan menatap oknum yang telah melakukan itu dan berniat memberikan hukuman.

"Terkejut ya?" tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya diam dan memukul Naruto pelan. Naruto meringis kecil diiringi suara tawa renyah, Hinata menjauhkan pandangannya dari ketampanan Naruto. Bisa-bisa ia disangka lelaki aneh yang tersipu malu disaat temannya tengah tertawa. Karena ia sangat letih, muncul lah sebuah ide di otak cemerlangnya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau membeli…" perkataan Hinata terhenti disaat wajah Sakura teringat dalam memorinya. Ya, wajah sakura yang memberikan sebuah pituah besar kepadanya,

_"Jangan terlalu manja…" _

Gadis bersurai hitam (berhubung kini Hinata menggunakan wig) itu langsung bungkam, ia tutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memasang ekspresi aneh. Naruto memandang Hinata heran dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku harus membeli apa Neji?" tanya Naruto, Hinata spontan menggeleng cepat.

" Ti…tidak ada! Ka… kau mungkin salah dengar, aku tidak berbicara dari tadi." sela Hinata, Naruto yang terlanjur polos hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil sebotol minuman.

"Kau lelah sekali, minum ini!" saran Naruto dan menyodorkan sebotol soda yang telah mendinginkan pipi Hinata tadi. Hinata langsung bahagia, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu jika ia sangat membutuhkan minuman sekarang? Apakah ini yang namanya jodoh? Beribu pertanyaan mulai hinggap diiringi degup jantung Hinata yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata dan mengambil botol itu dari tangan Naruto, ia meletakkan botol itu di sampingnya dan kembali memejamkan mata dengan kaki yang disilang. Naruto yang tengah membuka tutup botol langsung terhenti akibat sorot matanya yang terparkir di kaki Hinata.

"Hei Neji, kau cukup feminim," komentar Naruto. Hinata melihat tungkainya yang disilang, ingatannya lagi-lagi mengingat ucapan Sakura.

_ "Jangan menunjukkan sisi feminimmu…"_

Hinata langsung mengubah posisi duduknya dengan gaya yang lebih jantan. Kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar dan badannya sedikit membungkuk layaknya pemain bola yang tengah berfoto sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Naruto semakin heran dengan tingkah Neji, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Lebih baik ia meminum soda dan menghilangkan haus yang bersarang di tenggorokannya. Ia menghabiskan sebotol soda dan membuang botol itu ke keranjang sampah, tapi tatapannya terhenti ke botol soda yang terletak tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?" tanya Naruto. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah bersedih. _`Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau botol ini akan kupajang di kamar sebagai kenang-kenangan! Bisa dituduh yang aneh-aneh nanti!_` pikir Hinata.

"A... aku akan meminumnya nanti." balas Hinata, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan terpampang satu _mail_ tekirim kepadanya.

**From : Tenten**

**Hinata apakah kau masih di kamar? Aku lupa membawa kunci kamar, kuharap kau ada di kamar sekarang. Aku takut terkurung diluar dan bermalam di lorong asrama! Nanti, kalau kau mendengar ketukan pintu cepat buka ya! Karena itu sudah pasti aku!**

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksud pesan Tenten ini? Masih di kamar? Bahkan ia belum pergi ke sekolah untuk mengambil kunci itu. Dan darimana Tenten tahu kalau ia satu kamar dengan Hinata? Ugh, otak Hinata yang pusing semakin pusing. Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus pesan itu dan mengunci ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Temanku."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengerti, beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada pembicaraan disini, suasana sangat hening.

"Ehm... Neji, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tadi aku tak sengaja melihat wallpapermu, ngomong-ngomong perempuan di wallpapermu itu siapa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menelan ludahnya kasar, karena wanita di wallpaper itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Itu adikku, namanya Hinata." jawab Hinata.

"Oh… itu yang namanya Hinata."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang adikku?"

"Tidak ada maksud lain kok! Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja, dia terlihat manis." puji Naruto. Sekarang Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas, ia merasa bahwa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sampingnya, Apollo memainkan musik cintanya, _cupid_ kembali datang dan memanahnya berkali-kali.

"Ka… Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Naruto singkat. Wajah Hinata memerah persis seperti kepiting rebus, gadis pemalu itu menutup wajahnya dengan syal yang sedari tadi bergelayut santai di lehernya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu? Apa perkataanku salah ya?" sambung Naruto dengan nada cemas. Warna merah di wajah Hinata semakin parah, jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan itu menambah suasana aneh bagi Hinata.

"Ti… tidak, e… etto ta… tadi kau di… suruh menghadap fotografer." imbuh Hinata gagap, Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menempuh perasaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Perlahan, Hinata melepaskan syalnya dengan tangan gemetar. Setelah melihat keadaan aman, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega dan bergumam,

_`Tadi itu, pernyataan cinta kah?`_

.

.

Tenten meletakkan bahan belanjaannya di atas meja, sesekali ia menyapu keringat yang mengalir di sudut dahinya. Gadis itu menghampiri roommatenya yang tengah sibuk membaca buku di meja belajar.

"Hinata, buku apa yang kau baca?" tanya Tenten tepat di belakang daun telinga Neji. Neji merasa geli dan menoleh ke belakang, dengan posisi seperti ini tak dapat dipungkiri jika jarak antar mereka hanya 5 cm. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka saling menatap, dengan lekas Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan menutup wajahnya yang tengah bersemu merah itu dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Hinata, tidak baik membaca dengan jarak sedekat itu! matamu bisa sakit!" saran Tenten. Mendengar hal itu Neji malah semakin mendekatkan bukunya itu ke wajahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Tenten pergi menjauh dari Neji dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Dasar kepo!" ledek Tenten dan keluar dari kamar. Neji melempar bukunya kesal dan menaiki kasurnya. sesungguhnya Neji merasa bodoh akan sikapnya kepada Tenten, kenapa pipinya ini harus memerah saat ia berada sangat dekat dengan Tenten. Ia mengutuk kejadian tadi dan menyalahkan pipinya. Dasar pipi sialan!

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00, suasana malam itu sangat hening, angin malam yang berhembus pelan menambah kesan mengerikan. Daun-daun yang berguguran, pepohonan yang menari pelan, oh dan jangan lupakan jalan raya yang sepi pengunjung. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ terparkir elit di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah.

"Ingat Hinata, hanya sebentar! Aku sangat takut sendirian malam-malam seperti ini!" ingat Sakura kepada Hinata yang telah menjadi Hinata 'seutuhnya'. Gadis bersurai hitam itu memutar bola matanya malas dan keluar dari mobil.

Hinata berjalan pelan, gesekan tapak sepatunya terdengar bising. Pelajar itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tak ada aktivitas aneh di dekatnya. Ekor mata Hinata terhenti ke punggung kecil khas wanita yang dibalut kaus _sapphire blue_ dan rambut yang dikepang. Dengan cepat Hinata mengejar gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Tenten!" sapa Hinata ramah, Tenten menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan terkejut dan langsung berteriak histeris.

"UWAAAAA…. HANTUU!" Hinata kewalahan mendengar teriakan Tenten yang begitu menggelegar, Hinata mencoba menurunkan nada teriakan Tenten yang mengalahkan_ falsetto_ Whitney Houston tersebut.

"Diamlah Tenten! Aku ini Hinata, bukan hantu!" bisik Hinata.

"Aku tidak percaya! Tolong, siapapun yang mendengar teriakan ku ini! Kumohon usir hantu ini!" pekik Tenten yang langsung dicegat oleh Hinata dengan membungkam mulut Tenten.

"Jika kau berteriak, maka aku akan terus menutup mulutmu ini hingga pagi, mengerti?" ancam Hinata, Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata membebaskan mulut Tenten untuk bersuara.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku hantu? Kaki ku masih napak Tenten!" sambung Hinata dengan kesal, Tenten langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai di tempat Hinata berpijak.

"Kau serius bukan hantu?" tanya Tenten menyipitkan matanya, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Maafkan aku, soalnya tadi aku lihat kau di kamar." sambung Tenten, kini Hinata yang menyipitkan matanya. Apa maksudnya Hinata ada di kamar? Perasaan dia baru sampai di sekolah malam hari ini.

"Di kamar? Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Iya, tadi kan kau sedang asyik membaca buku Hinata."

Lho? Apalagi ini? Sedang asyik membaca buku? Sejak kapan ia membaca buku di dalam kamar asrama? Puluhan pertanyaan berputar-putar di otak Hinata, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Tenten. Tapi tetap saja ia merasakan keganjilan, kini Hinata menarik beberapa hipotesa yang terdengar gila. Yang pertama, bisa saja yang dilihat Tenten di dalam kamarnya adalah hantu. Yang kedua, bisa jadi Tenten tengah berkhayal hingga berpikiran seperti itu (ini tidak masuk akal). Yang ketiga, mungkin saja selama ini Hinata memiliki kembaran namun di saat ia lahir ia dipisahkan dengan kembarannya (ini yang paling tidak masuk akal). Yang terakhir, ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa melamun?" tanya Tenten sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung, langsung Hinata tersadar dan menatap Tenten ditemani senyuman kikuk.

"A… aku tidak melamun! Itu, aku kesini ingin pinjam kunci kamar." elak Hinata.

"Kunci, bukankah kita memiliki kunci kamar masing-masing?"

Kunci kamar masing-masing? Benarkah? Kami-sama, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu dengan sistem yang diberlakukan disini. Hinata melakukan kerja rodi pada otaknya agar ia bisa memberikan alasan yang terdengar cukup masuk akal.

"Eeeh… itu, a… aku lupa… lupa bawa kunci! Ku… Kunciku di… di dalam laci, dan kamar tadi ku kunci." sambung Hinata lengkap dengan aksen gagapnya.

"Ooh, sou ka. Ini! Jangan sampai lupa bawa kunci lagi ya!" jawab Tenten lalu menyerahkan kunci kamar asramanya, Hinata bersorak-sorai dalam hati dan mulai mencari kamar bernomor 107 sesuai dengan gantungan berangka 107 di kunci itu.

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan agar suara langkah kakinya tidak mengganggu teman asramanya yang sedang beristirahat. Kini gadis itu telah sampai di lantai enam, lantai yang paling sepi dan paling hening dibanding lantai lainnya. Bulu kuduk Hinata mulai merinding setelah berjalan lima langkah di lantai ini, lampu yang tiba-tiba mati menambah kesan angker. Angin malam yang sesekali mengganggu pepohonan semakin mendominasi suasana mistis.

_`Kami-sama tolong aku, hantu aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian!`_

Tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata telah sampai di depan pintu berangka 107. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya lega karena telah sampai di titik akhir. Dengan mantap Hinata memasukkan kunci ke gagang pintu dan memutarnya dengan seringaian.

_Klek!_

Berhasil! Pintu itu berhasil di buka, dengan cepat Hinata menjejalkan kunci itu ke dalam saku lalu tersenyum licik.

_`Kita akan bertemu Hinata palsu!`_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan kasar dilayangkan ke pundak Hinata, Hinata mulai berpikir siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? Tangan orang yang menepuknya itu terasa dingin bak bola salju. Ditambah lagi, perasaan di koridor hanya dia sendiri? Lalu, siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat memikirkan segudang wajah-wajah hantu yang mengerikan! Dengan perlahan Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok yang mengganggu rencananya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

TBC

Weeew, kayaknya fic ini udah lama enggak di update #pasang tampang innocent. Awalnya aku ragu mau ngepublish cerita ini atau enggak, berhubung ini fic udah lama ditinggalin dan penggunaan bahasaku disini juga amburegul (maklumlah, ini fic yang aku buat semasa masih labil-labil dan alay-alay nanggung, so mau niat dilanjutkan?) ditambah, gaya penulisan seperti ini akan bertahan untuk dua chap kedepan. Yaaaah, soalnya aku malas untuk mengedit fic-fic yang udah aku buat sejak zaman milenium itu *setdaah, jaman kapan lu lahir thor?

Berhubung fic yang lain belum daku selesaikan *tsaaah, sebagai gantinya aku publish yang ini dulu. Ok? Ok? Terima aja! *author maksa…

Alrait, sangkyuu buat yang review/follow/fav/ ini fic!

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Ranggagian67, Zombie-NHL, Chintya Lie, anna. fitry, virgo24, Ade, 2****nd**** silent reader, Misti Chan, Asterella Roxanne, linkinpark. hoobastank, Hamano seulrin, Hayati JeWon, D. oktaviani, mother father**.

The last of my bacot : review pliss…


End file.
